1. Field Of the Invention
This invention relates to article-holding strap assemblies for application to automobile sun visors, and particularly a strap assembly that will span across a sun visor between its opposite edges and will be held close to the sun visor to confine articles particularly of sheet form between the strap assembly and visor.
2. Prior Art
The following United States patents show holders carried by automobile sun visors to support articles from such sun visors.
The Diefenbach U.S. Pat. No. 2,589,348, issued Mar. 18, 1952, shows parallel springs held to a visor and spanning it lengthwise by hooks engageable with the ends of the sun visor for holding flat paper articles and other small accessories, The hooks for supporting the springs are rather large and clumsy.
Other United States patents showing springs spanning a sun visor lengthwise for holding articles are Fernly U.S. Pat. No. 2,825,467, issued Mar. 4, 1958, and Nodle U.S. Pat. No. 2,517,337, issued Aug. 1, 1950. Smith U.S. Pat. No. 2,149,796, issued Mar. 7, 1939, shows rods connected by a turnbuckle to span a sun visor.
Patents showing various types of clips for attachment to sun visors to hold articles are Ritchie U.S. Pat. No. 2,531,295, issued Nov. 21, 1950, Powers U.S. Pat. No. 5,074,508, issued Dec. 24, 1991, Botts U.S. Pat. No. 2,867,925, issued Jan. 13, 1959, and Odom U.S. Pat. No. 2,848,116, issued Aug. 19, 1958.